baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
A Bitter Draught
"A Bitter Draught" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of ABC's Villains Unite! ''It will be the thirty-fifth episode of the series. Synopsis The heroes band together to save Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff from Zelena, the Count of Monte Cristo, Ursula, and mysterious new enemy Elsa Lanchester - the Quartet - as they attempt to kill Arendelle's former royals. Meanwhile, Belle investigates Tinker Bell's pixie dust in a bid to stop Ursula. In Sleepy Hollow, Ariel and Eric face their first attack in the form of a possessed Maleficent. Recap ''This episode summary is incomplete. In the Land of Unfinished Stories before the heroes arrive, the Count of Monte Cristo is visited by Zelena and Elsa Lanchester, a character from World-2. Elsa and Zelena offer a spot in the Trio to the Count, who is the corrupt 'ruler' of the Land of Unfinished Stories. The Count accepts. In the Land of Unfinished Stories present, Elsa and Anna catch up over drinks at a local diner when the whole land shakes. Kristoff runs in, worried for Elsa and Anna's safety. The Count walks in and orders the arrest of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. The Sheriff of Nottingham steps up and captures them. Viciously, the Count smiles and kills the Sheriff. Zelena, Ursula, and Elsa enter and teleport Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff away. Meanwhile, Belle Frances is worried for their new allies' safety. She takes out an Enchanted Mirror and asks to talk to Ariel. In Sleepy Hollow, Ariel finds out that Belle wants to talk to her and warmly greets her. Belle's worried and asks Ariel if everything in town is okay. Ariel reveals that some of Tinker Bell's pixie dust has been stolen. Belle says that she has some. Suddenly, a scream can be heard in Sleepy Hollow. Ariel runs off, leaving Prince Eric to report to Belle that Sleepy Hollow is under siege by creatures made of thorns. In Sleepy Hollow, a possessed Maleficent is led around by Ursula. Ursula forces Maleficent to summon Peter Pan from Tartarus. When Peter Pan returns, he is a dark shadow-wraith. Ursula uses her tentacles to extract Smee from the world of the living. Smee is terrified by what's happening in the town. Merryweather hurriedly learns of what happens from an unknown fairy and flies in in an attempt to stop Ursula. Merryweather distracts Maleficent and Ursula, but Peter Pan kills Smee with Shadow Magic. Merryweather, shocked, exorcises Peter Pan's soul, which dissipates. Back in the Land of Unfinished Stories, the heroes sneak into the Count's Hall, where they free Elsa and Anna. However, a poisoned arrow from the Count is shot at Belle. Dorothy stands in the way and is hit by the arrow. Dorothy calls for Robin, who cradles her in his arms. Dorothy smiles sadly and dies in Robin's arms. Meanwhile, in the chaos, Belle is kidnapped and replaced by Elsa Lanchester, who smiles darkly. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * David Marson as Robin Hood * John Euing as King Adam * Betty Brown as Ursula Guest Starring * Adam de Carsou as Count of Monte Cristo * Georgia Kade as Elsa * Elise Mayer as Anna * David Sonnette as Kristoff * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Dana Jones as Zelena * Nicholas Marson as Smee * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mark Willis as Prince Eric Co-Starring * Alvin Bordereux as Sheriff of Nottingham Category:Episodes